


Okay

by TeamWang



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, okay mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWang/pseuds/TeamWang
Summary: Jackson is busy promoting his new song 'Okay' and misses his boyfriend.Sadly the phone connection is shit.





	Okay

Jackson’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly took it out and nearly dropped it when he saw who was calling him. 

“Hey Markie.”, he said out of breath. “What’s up?”

“Jackson.”, Mark said without any emotion in his voice.

“Is everything okay?”, Jackson asked.

“Do you hear me?”, Mark said.

“Yes, of course.”

“Hello? Jackson? Gaga?”, Mark asked.

“Yeees! I’m here!!”, Jackson said desperate. 

A sound told him that Mark had hung up.

“Stupid shit connection. Damn fucking distance! Cruel horrible shitty schedule.”, Jackson cursed.  
His manager looked at him with confusion. “Is everything okay, Jackson?”

Jackson let himself fall onto the next chair. 

“Nothing is okay. Mark called me but the connection was bad so he couldn’t hear me. It’s the first time in two days we even had the time for a call and it didn’t work!”, Jackson said and felt himself tearing up.

Angry he wiped his eyes. He wouldn’t cry! He wasn’t a lonely teenage-girl that missed her first boyfriend. No, he was a lonely adult man that missed the love of his life and he would take it like a man.

It was four hours later that he opened the door of his hotel room and went inside. He was so tired he didn’t even know which country he was in right now. He sank down on the bed and closed his eyes. He could have easily fallen asleep in that moment but again his phone started to ring.  
Without looking who was calling him he answered the call.

“Yes?”, he snapped.

“Jackson?”, a voice asked.

Jacksons eyes flew open and he sat up.  
“Mark? Markie? Can you hear me?”, he asked.

“Yes, yes I hear you.”, Mark replied and Jackson knew he was smiling.

“Markie, oh god, when you called earlier I could hear you but you couldn’t and I was so angry because that stupid connection didn’t work and because we’re apart and that shit ass distance is fucking with us and I missed your voice and I had a horrible day and I’m so tired I don’t even know where I am and-”

“Gaga.”, Mark interrupted.

“Yes?”

“Calm down, baby.”, Mark said softly.

“Okay.”

“It’s alright, Gaga. I hear you now. And it won’t take long until we’re together again. I miss you too, Gaga, I miss you so bad I get nightmares because of it. But soon it’ll be over and we will be together again. Okay?”

“Okay.”, Jackson said.

“Gaga?”

“Yes, Markie?”

“I watched your MV.”

“Oh really? What do you think?”, Jackson asked excited for his lovers opinion.

“I think I found my shirt.”, Mark said.

“Umm….”

“You stole my shirt. I got blamed because it disappeared.”

“Sorry.”

“And you copied my hairstyle.”

“I wouldn’t say copied but rather inspired.”

“It’s the exact same.”

“Well… Okay, I’m sorry.”

“You looked gorgeous.”

“What?”

“I love it.”

“The style?”

“The style, the MV, the Song, you.”, Mark said with a soft laugh.

“I love you too, Markie.”

“Gaga?”

“Yes?”

“You’re not alone. I’m with you. Always.”

“I know.”

“You okay?”

“Yes, Mark, now I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> Here we go with a little something I wrote the day after the 'Okay' MV came out. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> \- Nora


End file.
